Christmas Alone 2
by flareeon
Summary: Setelah menolak ajakan dari Tino, siapa sangka bahwa Lavinia akan kesepian di malam natalnya? Bahkan pergi ke rumah Tino pun juga bukan jawabannya. Lalu, apakah Lavinia akan sendirian di malam natalnya? NorIce/IceNor/Icenyo!Nor/Nyotalia/nyotalia!Norway/fem!Norway


**Ini hanya fanfiction murni pikiranku, tidak ada maksud untuk melencengkan cerita aslinya, atau pun menghina pengarang aslinya.** **Untuk sekedar pemberitahuan, _Christmas Alone II_ adalah lanjutan dari _Christmas Alone_. Alur ceritanya melanjutkan dari _Christmas Alone_ , namun dari sudut pandang yang berbeda. Jika hanya mau membaca yang ini saja tidak masalah, tidak akan ada alur yang terlewat. Masing-masing cerita memiliki kisah yang berbeda. Namun, aku akan sangat senang jika readers mau membaca _Christmas Alone_. Terima kasih! #diapromote**

 _Hetalia buatannya abang Hidekaz Himaruya. Aku nyolong bentar karakternya heuheuheu._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ya, halo?" _jawab Tino dari seberang._

 _"Ah, halo, Tin? Aku sudah mendapatkan kartu ucapan natalmu. Terima kasih!" ujar Lavinia setelah Tino mengangkat telepon darinya._

"Eeh? Kau menerimanya?! Bukankah seharusnya itu tidak dikirim karena badai salju?" _jawab Tino. Tampaknya ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan Lavinia._

 _"Tidak. Salah satu periku yang mengambilnya dari kantor pos. Ia melihatmu saat kau pergi ke kantor pos. Terima kasih, Tin. Aku akan menyempatkan diri ke rumahmu jika pekerjaanku sudah selesai," jelas Lavinia._

"Ya, semoga pekerjaanmu berhasil, Lav-san!" _Tino pun menutup salurannya._

Setelah saluran telepon itu diputus, Lavinia segera menyimpan ponselnya dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Setumpuk kertas pekerjaan berada di sampingnya.

Selain harus menandatangani semua kertas itu, ia juga harus memeriksa kebenaran laporan yang berada di dalam setiap kertas itu.

"..haaah.." Ia menghembuskan napas panjang. Merasa lelah dengan semua pekerjaannya. Namun, mau bagaimanapun, ia harus mengerjakan itu semua. Tugas itu telah diberikan padanya dan mau tidak mau ia harus mengerjakan itu semua.

Lavinia melihat ke arah jam dinding yang terus berdetak.

 _Pukul 18 : 04_

Seharusnya ia sudah pulang dan bersiap pergi ke rumah Tino. Namun pekerjaan ini mencegahnya untuk pergi secepat itu.

Ia menyeruput segelas kopi yang berada di sampingnya sambil sekali-sekali melahap kue _butter_ kesukaannya yang tersedia juga di dekat kopi.

 **~J**

Jam tidak pernah mau memberikan kesempatan untuk berhenti berputar. Kini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 19.32

Untunglah pekerjaan Lavinia sudah selesai. Setidaknya, ia dibantu oleh para 'makhluk' halus miliknya. Ia memang memiliki 'teman' yang tidak biasa. Namun itu tidak membuatnya tertutup dengan teman aslinya yang berada di sekelilingnya.

Ia segera membereskan barang-barangnya. Dan juga memakai jas miliknya. Tak lupa ia memakai topi dan melilitkan syal di lehernya. Walaupun ia terbiasa dengan cuaca dingin, namun ia juga harus tetap menghangatkan tubuhnya. Terutama saat sedang badai salju seperti sekarang ini.

Ia pun pergi dari gedung kantornya.

Jalanan agak susah untuk ditempuh karena cuaca yang tidak bersahabat. Berkali-kali Lavinia nyaris tergelincir di atas jalanan bersalju itu.

Tak lama, ia melihat masih ada toko kue yang buka di tengah badai salju begini. Ia pun masuk untuk sekedar mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dan untuk membeli beberapa kue untuk Tino.

 _Klining!_

"Selamat datang!" sapa sang penjual.

Seorang ibu setengah baya dengan rambut pirang yang terselip beberapa helai warna putih di sana.

"Ah, iya.." Lavinia membalas sapaan si ibu penjual.

"Ada yang bisa dibantu, Nona?" ujar ibu penjual itu lagi.

Lavinia melihat ke arah etalase dan menunjuk beberapa kue yang ia inginkan. Sampai matanya tertuju pada _licorice_ yang berada di salah satu tempat di bagian etalase itu. Ia jadi teringat adik kecilnya, Emil. Emil sangat menyukai gula-gula hitam itu. Padahal biasanya orang dingin seperti Emil tidak akan menyukai makanan manis seperti itu. Lavinia pun menunjuk _licorice_ itu.

Setelah semua dibungkus, si ibu penjual membuka pembicaraan sambil menghitung total belanjaan Lavinia. "Nona muda, kenapa kau tidak merayakan natal bersama kelargamu?"

Lavinia agak terkejut ditanyai begitu. "...aku baru saja mau pergi merayakannya..." jawabnya. "Ibu sendiri?"

Si ibu penjual hanya tertawa dan membalas, "Ibu sudah tidak punya keluarga. Satu-satunya keluarga ibu, yaitu anak ibu, sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sendiri. Ibu jadi tidak bisa merayakan natal bersama anggota keluarga ibu."

Lavinia terkejut. Ia merasa bahwa dia lah orang yang dibicarakan ibu itu. Maksudnya, ia juga menolak ajakan natal dari Tino hanya untuk pekerjaan. Sementara Emil dan Mathias? Sekedar memberi tahu mereka bahwa ia sibuk saja belum ia lakukan. Emil sendiri belum ada mengabarinya. Emil memang bukan tipe orang yang akan membuka pembicaraan. Ada pun Mathias, seluruh panggilan darinya dimatikan oleh Lavinia karena dianggap mengganggu waktu bekerja.

Lavinia pun membayar belanjaannya, dan menitipkan suatu bingkisan berisi beberapa kue _butter_ dan _merchandise_ natal bertipe magis lainnya.

"Ini untuk ibu! Semoga anak ibu lekas pulang! Saya duluan!" ujar Lavinia yang segera meninggalkan toko tersebut. Kali ini ia segera bergegas menuju rumah Tino.

 **~J~**

Sebentar lagi Lavinia akan segera tiba di rumah Tino. Ia sudah melihat rumah Tino di kejauhan. Lavinia pun mempercepat langkahnya.

Baru saja ia hendak mengetuk pintu rumah Tino sampai..

"...sepertinya aku datang di waktu yang tidak tepat.."

..ia melihat Tino dan... Beatrice, dari jendela Tino yang tirainya tidak tertutup sepenuhnya. Mereka sedang asyik dengan acara mereka sendiri. Bahkan Lavinia sesekali bisa melihat Beatrice tersenyum walaupun sangat-sangat samar. Ia tidak mungkin mengetuk pintu itu dan merusak suasana bahagia itu.

Lavinia jadi merasa... tidak dibutuhkan.

Mungkin saat ini ia menyesal menolak tawaran Tino. Tapi jika ia membatalkan pekerjaannya, itu juga bukan pilihan yang baik. Ia tidak akan bisa merayakan natal dengan tenang.

Kini, Lavinia mundur dari pintu itu. Ia melihat ke arah jendela Tino, tepatnya ke arah Tino dan Beatrice yang sedang saling bertukar kado.

Ia melihat di sebelah Beatrice, terdapat kartu ucapan natal dari Tino yang serupa dengan miliknya. Ia jadi teringat apa yang dikatakan oleh salah satu 'peri' nya. Kata peri nya, ia melihat Beatrice di kantor pos. Dipenuhi oleh salju. Hanya untuk mengambil kartu ucapan dari Tino. Mungkin memang teman seperti itulah yang dibutuhkan Tino. Bukan orang yang hanya bisa sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sendiri. Lavinia jadi semakin merasa tidak dibutuhkan saat melihat kehangatan yang berada diantara Tino dan Beatrice.

Lavinia pun memilih pergi dari tempat itu. Setidaknya, setelah ia tidak bisa menjadi teman yang baik, ia tidak akan menjadi perusak suasana juga.

Baru saja ia hendak berbalik dan beranjak pergi menuju rumah Emil, sampai ia melihat Emil yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Emil?!"

Yang dipanggil pun meluruskan pandangannya dari semula ia menatap kakinya yang melangkah di salju.

"La.. Lave?!" Ia terkejut melihat sosok orang kakaknya di hadapannya.

Lavinia pun menghampiri Emil yang dipenuhi oleh salju. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" Keoverprotektifan nya pun muncul. Ia mulai membersihkan salju yang berada di kepala dan pundak adiknya itu.

"Hentikan itu, Lave!! Ini memalukan!" ujar Emil yang mulai menyingkirkan tangan Lavinia dari pundaknya.

Lavinia pun berhenti membersihkan tubuh Emil. Kemudian mencegat Emil yang hendak melanjutkan arah tujuannya. "Kau mau kemana, Emil?"

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Emil.

"Kalau kau mau ke rumah Tino, sudah ada Beatrice di sana!"

"Lalu kenapa?!"

Lavinia terdiam sebentar. "..mereka sudah memiliki natal yang menyenangkan.Tidak seharusnya kita datang sebagai perusak suasana," jelasnya.

Kini giliran Emil yang terdiam sejenak. "...jangan bilang kalau kau kesepian?"

Lavinia tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap Emil.

"Apa?" Emil mengalihkan pandangannya. Risih dengan tatapan Lavinia.

"Ayo kita ke rumahku," ujar Lavinia lalu menarik tangan Emil.

Emil terkejut dan berusaha melepaskan tangannya. "Lepas! Sudah kubilang jangan melakukan hal konyol!"

Lavinia pun melepaskan pegangannya, membiarkan Emil menyejajarkan langkah miliknya dan berjalan di sampingnya.

Sampai mereka tiba di depan rumah Lavinia. Namun, Lavinia tidak segera masuk ke rumahnya.

"Apa? Jangan bilang kau ingin agar aku mengantarmu masuk?" tanya Emil.

Lavinia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau tidak mampir? Untuk sekedar minum teh dan makan kue?"

"Hal seperti itu bisa kulakukan di rumahku!" jawab Emil ketus.

"Setidaknya kau bisa menghabiskan malam natalmu dengan kakakmu ini.."

"Tidak," jawaban itu langsung keluar dengan mulus dari mulut Emil. "Kalau kau kesepian, kau bisa meminta para 'teman'mu itu untuk menemanimu, 'kan?" ujar Emil.

Lavinia tidak langsung menjawab.

Setelah beberapa saat, Emil berkata lagi karena Lavinia tidak juga kunjung menjawab, "Ya sudahlah! Aku pergi!" Emil pun pergi meninggalkan Lavinia.

Setelah Emil tidak terlihat lagi, Lavinia masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan langkah gontai. Ia menyalakan lampu sebagai penerangan.

 _Sepi._

Sepertinya ia akan menghabiskan natalnya kali ini sendirian. Mungkin ini hukuman baginya karena telah menolak ajakan dari Tino, pikirnya. Ia kembali berpikir, jika saja Beatrice tidak datang, mungkin saja Tino benar-benar akan menghabiskan natalnya sendirian. Sepertinya Lavinia terkena karma karena sudah membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

Tapi apa yang kini ia harapkan? Seseorang datang dan menemaninya menghabiskan malam natal? Seperti yang dilakukan Beatrice pada Tino? Hal seperti itu tidak mungkin terjadi, 'kan?

Ah! Mungkin saja Mathias bisa...

 _"Lav! Aku minta maaf! Aku tidak bisa merayakan natal denganmu ataupun Tino dan juga yang lainnya! Rumahku seperti kapal pecah! Aku hanya bermaksud membenahinya sebelum tahun baru, tapi yang terjadi justru rumahku makin berantakan lagi! Sebagai permohonan maafku, datanglah ke rumahku di Denmark saat tahun baru nanti! Kau dan yang lainnya! Yoo, sampai jumpa tahun baru! SMD!"_

..terdengar suara rekaman telepon dari Mathias. Dan itu diulang berkali-kali.

Coret Mathias dari _list_. Ia tidak akan bisa menemani Lavinia.

Bukan masalah! Lavinia masih memiliki 'teman-teman'nya. Iya, kan?

Yah.. Setidaknya jika 'teman-temannya' bisa diajak makan kue, bertukar kado, atau hal lainnya yang biasa dilakukan saat natal.

"..haah..." Lagi-lagi ia menghembuskan napas panjang. "..sebaiknya aku tidur cepat malam ini.."

Ia pun mengganti pakaiannya menjadi pakaian tidur setelah ia mencuci tangan dan wajahnya. Saat melewati meja makan, ia melihat bungkusan kue yang ia beli tadi. Ia pun mengambil piring untuk menyajikan kue itu. Setidaknya ia memiliki sedikit suasana natal di meja makannya.

Saat ia menuang semua kue itu, ia melihat beberapa _licorice_ yang tadi dibelinya. Beberapa saat ia habiskan hanya untuk memandang _licorice_ itu. Sampai ia memutuskan untuk benar-benar tidur.

 _Tok! Tok!_

Pintu diketuk saat ia hendak menuju kamarnya. Dengan malas ia berjalan menuju pintu dan membuka pintu itu.

Dan ia terkejut melihat sosok di hadapannya. "Emil?!"

Emil hanya terus berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "Apa?"

"...kenapa kau datang? Bukankah kau sudah pulang?"

Wajah Emil memerah. "..jika kau tidak suka, aku akan pergi!"

Mendengar itu, Lavinia melebarkan pintu rumahnya. "Tidak. Pintuku akan selalu terbuka untukmu.."

 **...THE END...**

 **Aaah~ Terima kasih banyak sudah menyempatkan diri membaca fanfic kali ini! Fanfic ini juga untuk merayakan natal. Pairingnya Icenyo!Nor**

 **Fanfic ini juga sebenarnya sudah lama kutulis. Cuma aku revisi sedikit aja sebelum di post. Hehe~**

 **Sekedar pemberitahuan kembali, Beatrice itu nyo!Sweden dan Lavinia itu nyo!Norway. Jika ingin tau alasan saya memilih nama "Lavinia" ada di _Christmas Alone_ yang pertama, kok! #promotelagi**

 **Oh iya, kalau ada yang tanya "Kok, Lavinia nya jadi kayak suka Tino?!" Jangan salahkan aku, ya! Aku juga baru sadar Lavinia jadi keliatan 'kayak' suka Tino waktu lagi baca ulang. Padahal mah engga XD**

 **Satu lagi, kata "SMD" yang diucapkan Denmark itu kepanjangannya " _Suck My Dick_ ". Aku baca di _head-canon_ katanya Denmark suka ngomong itu di setiap penghujung pesannya. Tapi aku singkat karena setelah dipikir-pikir, kata itu jorok banget. Hadeuuuhh dasar Denmark =** **=** **Sekian dan terima kasih sudah membaca!**


End file.
